Shego vs. Azula
Interlude Wiz: fire we have have many fire wielders but these two have the power of fire Boomstick: shego enemy of kim possible Wiz: and azula princess of the fire nation Boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to see who would win a death battle Shego Azula Wiz: Azula was a a fire princess and daughter of ozai and princess urza she is also the youngest sister of zuko she is really sadistic and insane she is a fire bendging prodigy she even started on her mother being manipulative to her mother to get her way Princess Azula was born to Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa in 85 AG and was named after her, Fire Lord Azulon.11 Azula grew up in the riches, the splendor, and the privileges of royalty in the Fire Nation. Her sharp wits and the fact that she was a firebending prodigy gained her great attention and acclaim, which quickly made her Ozai's favorite child.12 Her father began raising her as his true heir from an early stage, taking her into his confidence and educating her in politics, while on the other hand neglecting Zuko. She later attended the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, where she met Mai and Ty Lee, two daughters of Fire Nation noblemen.13 Nevertheless, when Azula and Zuko were little, cohesion and peace were still strong among the . Zuko and Azula often reenacted the final duel of Love amongst the Dragons after watching the play during their frequent at Ember Island. Both siblings happily recalled these memories many years later.14However, as they grew older, the siblings eventually grew apart. One reason for this development was jealousy, because while Azula was clearly favored by Ozai, she felt that her mother loved Zuko much more than her. Confronted daily with this mother/son bonding, Azula often attempted to gain Ursa's attention in some way. However, these attempts usually resulted in family quarrels. Around 94 AG, Azula walked together with her mother and brother in the royal garden. Feeling neglected and bored as Ursa only talked with Zuko, Azula ignited a flower, prompting Zuko to tell on her to Ursa. Ursa scolded Azula for disrespecting the royal garden, but the princess just said that the flower "deserved it", as it had not grown to her liking. In retaliation for telling on her, the Fire Nation princess burned Zuko's bottom, calling him a tattletale. However, Ursa promptly sent her to her room. Scowling about this treatment, Azula stormed off.14These kinds of scenes happened on regular basis, and due to this, the Fire Princess began to feel increasing hostility toward Zuko and Ursa. Months later, Azula and her family ate together at the palace dining hall. The princess, unsatisfied with the conservative of herfirebending teacher, happily told her father that she set his britches on fire after being lectured by him. Ozai agreed that the teacher sounded like a fool for insisting on specified and declared that he would send him to the colonies as punishment. Full of spiteful joy, Azula said that it "served him right" and called him a "dummy". However, Zuko attempted to defend the tutor, but was promptly silenced by his father. Ozai continued to reprimand his son for his poor firebending skills, comparing him with Azula and her natural talent for the bending art. Revealing that he would have almost discarded Zuko because he thought that he was a nonbender when the prince was born, Azula triumphantly smiled at her shocked brother Even though Azula often displayed her natural talents, along with her tendency for malice and perfection, they were especially clear when the princess played with her friends in the royal garden in 95 AG. When Ty Lee succeeded in performing a cartwheel after Azula had failed while attempting to do her own, Azula responded by shoving her friend to the ground, out of jealousy, and laughing gleefully. When she saw ten-year-old Mai attempting to hide her crush on her brother Zuko, Azula used her acting and cunning to convince her mother to make Zuko play with them. During their game, she proceeded to place an apple on Mai's head and set it on fire, forcing Zuko to tackle Mai into a fountain to put out the fire. She found great pleasure in embarrassing the two of them. Boomstick: she is a skilled firebender and can even control lightining she is also extremely intelligent and a cunning strategist she has even almost killed zuko Wiz: she is also skilled in unarmed combat as displayed several times in the series Boomstick: but can she defeat shego let's find out DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years